Naruto: The Fox Hokage
by thedarkknight07
Summary: Naruto becomes Hokage, he marrys the girl of his dreams, his old friend comes back to him? is this real at all or just a dream, oh no my friend it's all very real. rated M for language and mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Naruto story sorry if it sucks. This fic will be rated M for mature themes and language I might put maybe a few lemons in here just to spice things up, they won't be too graphic ****but I will be posting where they start and where they end so that If you feel it necessary you can skip it. Also my author's notes throughout the story will look like this [A.N:….] most of those will be where I make comments on certain things in the story where I got my ideas and the like. Guys I would really appreciate it if you kept the shit talking and putting down to a minimum but constructive criticism is greatly accepted. I would love to hear what you think of the story. Normally I'll do a story chapter every week, when during the week is probably Wednesday or Thursday. Always remember that these things we do like writing fan fictions we do because we love to do the things we do. Never let anyone tell you any different, do what you love and just keep your head up and be proud of yourself. OH yea and at this story I will be doing some reader interaction so I'll ask for your help sometimes. Oh and I will put some inspirational sayings that I come up with that the end of each chapter. NOW! To the story.**

Ch. 1

It was mid-October and the famous Naruto Uzumaki was walking to see his friend whom he had a crush on since they met back at the ninja academy, that person was non-other than Hyuuga Hinata. She was a quiet girl who also had feelings for Naruto, only her feelings where shown easily whilst Naruto's where kept a secret, he became very good at hiding his emotions since he was beaten to a pulp almost every day of his childhood, he would hide the fact that he was hurting through a face of anger and hatred not sadness and pain. The only one he actually told of his pain was his friend Hinata who was there to care for him and give him love when no one else would, when no one was there to provide support she was there, when he was crying in a corner in his room he left his window open hoping she would come to his aid and save him from darkness. Being a Hyuuga, the complex was right across the street from Naruto's apartment so she would sneak out of her window at night to see him only to find him huddled in a ball in a corner crying, and there she was once again helping him, calming him.

She was his only true friend at the time but as time passes things change. It was now 5 years into the future (present time). Naruto was on his way to confess his love for Hinata because he thought he could take no more and just decided to come out and say it, little did he know that Hinata would be planning the same thing. He decided he would see her while she was on her way to the academy to meet her new team. **[A.N: Hinata, along with some of other rookie nine are jonin that will receive a genin team.] **

"_Dude what the fuck am I supposed to tell her? Hey Hinata I like you? Hinata I've been thinking about some stuff lately and I've come to find that my feelings for you are much stronger. I-I think I love you?" _Naruto was pondering what to say until he bumped into someone, his hands on accident grabbed a handful of breast from non-other than the girl he was going to see, Hinata Hyuuga. "Hey Hinata fancy meeting you hear." Naruto said giving her his trademark grin that she loved oh so much. "N-Naruto w-what are y-you doing?" Hinata said in a bit of a blush, Naruto not noticing his hands still on her breasts. He finally looked down to see where his hands were placed, he blushed a little and took his hands away only for them to find that Hinata was grabbing them.

This came as surprise to Naruto but he didn't mind at all, he actually liked being with her this way. He only hoped she felt the same way. "N-Naruto-kun I like you, a lot. I-I always have but was just too scared to admit it to you face to face. I fall asleep every night hoping that when day breaks, you will turn to like me as I do you." Hinata had lost most of her stutter by the end of the sentence because she soon grew comfortable around Naruto as well as he did her. "Hinata I like you too, and more than a friend kind of way. I just hoped that when I told you, you would feel the same. I guess it's obvious that you do." Naruto just stood there with his eyes on Hinata and her eyes on him.

It felt like they were meant to be with each other, like it was destiny. Naruto soon saw Hinata look at the ground and shuffle her feet, he took this opportunity and picked Hinata's chin up with his forefinger and thumb and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips, she was a little shocked but obliged with great pleasure and return the kiss with equal intensity they broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes and held each other like they would die if they let go. Hinata just looked at him with a very peaceful silence between the two of them. "Hey Hinata-chan I was wondering of maybe you would like to get some ramen later on today? You know, as a date?" Naruto was in a deep blush now, his rivaled Hinata's in the most peculiar way. "Y-Yes Naruto I would like that very much." With this they parted ways. Hinata to the Academy and Naruto back to the namikaze estate his father left for him in his will. **[A.N: Guys the village knows that Naruto is a namikaze and is the son of the fourth but that does not mean they treat him better just because they know that he is a namikaze.]**

"**Hey Naruto something bothering you?"** asked the kyuubi whom he named Tsudzurao because the kyuubi didn't have a name. " Yea, I'm just nervous about my date with Hinata tomorrow." Naruto stated to the kyuubi, he had no idea that he was talking aloud until he heard something behind him he turned to see Iruka and Kakashi. "Looks like that will have to wait until later Naruto." Iruka said. "Tsunade wants to see you immediately it's Sasuke, he's come back!"

**Oh a shit guy that's crazy man, uhhh well lemme know what you thought. I want to say that went better than expected I know it's short but this is the introduction. The other chapters will be much longer than this. My wisdom for today is, just be yourself and never let people tell you who you can and cannot hang with. If they pick on you because they think your weak, don't be afraid to get in their face and tell them you know what? I'm tired of your shit; I'm not your punching bag and I CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND BY THE LIKES OF YOU. Hoped you like it guys I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or so, if I have time. Until next time thedarkknight07 will bid you farewell. For now….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again, this chapter and next chapter will be sort of short because they introduce two of the main characters once they are in the chapters will get longer, much longer. Like I said before, I'll try to get as much done today as I can. We left off yesterday with Naruto and Hinata confessing their love for each other. It goes deeper than just a like, don't know it yet but they will achieve great things. Naruto is heading back to the namikaze estate only to be found by Iruka and Kakashi and told to be brought to see Tsunade because Sasuke has come back to the village for some reason, let's find out shall we?...**

**Ch. 2**

Naruto was in utter shock, '_Sasuke came back? What the hell is this? Why did he come back? There has to be a reason.' _Naruto could do nothing but oblige to the Hokage's orders, he went with Iruka and Kakashi to the Hokage tower. They walk in to find a very battered and beaten Sasuke. "Hey baa-chan you wanted to see me?" was all Naruto said and Iruka and Kakashi busted into laughter even sasuke though in pain chuckled a bit. Naruto didn't see it coming he turned to see a book coming straight for his face and Tsunade's vein in her forehead popping out. The book hit Naruto square between the eyes. "DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE SON OF MINATO NAMIKAZE THE FOURTH HOKAGE THAT I WON'T GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Tsunade yelled.

At this new found information Sasuke's jaw dropped, 'that dope of a kid is Minato Namikaze's only son. The son of the fourth Hokage, The one that saved the village from the nine tailed fox?' Sasuke thought to himself. He just sat there looking at Naruto wide eyed at the information that he just heard. Naruto took notice of this and just looked at sasuke as if waiting for him to say something.

Tsunade soon spoke up to break the tension. "Naruto there is a reason I brought you here, Sasuke wants to be part of the village again and seeing as you tried to hunt him down for so long I'm putting you in charge of this matter." Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, all the pain, the anger, the frustration. All of which sasuke was thought to cause. He hit sasuke full force in the face. Sasuke sat there and spit blood from his mouth, Tsunade just looked at the two. "Naruto, why would you do something that?" Naruto looked at Tsunade, at that moment she saw all of the pain and hurt along with anger in his blue eyes. She soon understood what he was feeling, "Take sasuke to the hospital have him checked out. I've seen what he's seen and heard what he's heard through a mind transfer technique. True, sasuke did deceive us and turn to Orochimaru, true he did go out of his way to try to kill us and true that he killed Itachi his only living relative, but none of which was his doing, the curse mark that was on his neck controlling him was Orochimaru. "Naruto I want you to stay here, there are some matters that need to be discussed between you and I. very important matters at that." Tsunade told Naruto, he of course obliged seeing as it was the Hokage that wanted to speak with him.

"What is it Baa-chan? What did you need to speak with me about?" Naruto asked the Hokage, very interested at what she had to tell him. Tsunade looked at him, smiling because she knew that he would love what she was about to tell him. "Well Naruto you know that I'm getting old and cannot run a country at this age in my life. As I'm sure that you know your birthday is coming up in about 2 weeks so when those two weeks is up I will personally hold a ceremony in honor of your birth and also to relinquish my title as hokage of this village, and as hokage I along with the Konoha elders choose the next hokage. Naruto the next hokage will be you, I have chosen you because I know that you are strong willed and have the drive to lead this country through any deficit or obstacle it may face. I see so much of your father in you Naruto, Minato and Kushina would be very proud of you, I know because I've talked to them. You see Naruto, as I have become more powerful with age I learned how to contact the spirit world and how to see the people who have passed away, when I contacted your parents they agreed that this one time and only this only time they have agreed to see you because they only are allowed a certain amount of time away from the spirit world." Tsunade closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra into her mind and performed the spirit world jutsu before Naruto could say anything there standing before him was the fourth hokage and his wife, there before him was his mother and father.

Naruto just looked in awe at the sight before him. "Mom, Dad?" Naruto asked the blonde haired man and the red haired woman. Both of the adults smiled at him and gave a nod. Naruto couldn't and wouldn't hold anything back he began to cry at the sight before him his mother and father were right in front of him **[A.N: Guys no judgment ok, I gave Tsunade the ability to do this because I thought it would be heartwarming for Naruto to see his parents] **his parents smiled at their son. "You know Kushina our son has grown quite a bit; he has grown into a fine young man. Just like your old man eh son." Minato smiled at his son. Naruto got up and hugged his parents tight as if trying to crush them. They looked at him; he was about Minato's height now. Tsunade was the next person to speak the three of them turned at looked at her. "Minato, he is becoming more and more like you, every day I see him I can see a mirror image of you he has your drive and will power and once he sets his mind to something he never gives up until it's done. Besides that I can see Kushina's temper in him but I can also see her sense of compassion and love for those close to her. Kushina grew teary eyed just looking at her son. "My baby is all grown up. Just look at our boy Minato, soon he will be the youngest hokage in all of Konoha history. He is following in his father's footsteps." Kushina began to cry and Minato just wiped the tears away with his index finger she looked up and smiled at him. "Son, before we leave I need you to know something, something very important, inside the estate, go upstairs to the 2nd floor and open the 4th door down the left hallway. This was our room; inside the top drawer on the bedside table are kunai of my own design and also my chakra blades. Son I'm leaving them to you along with everything else in the house. I also want you to know something, your mother and I are so proud to call you our son, jinchuuriki or not you're still our boy a true namikaze. Your mother and I will be with you every step of the way, you know; we never left we were always there with you. You've accomplished things I always dreamed of when I was your age son. Until we meet again Naruto." Those were the last words the 4th hokage told Naruto until he and his wife bid their son farewell. Naruto was overjoyed to see his parents be here with him but was also very sad that his parents had to leave. "Baa-chan I miss them so much, I wish there was a way to bring them back to life." Naruto told Tsunade.

"I know you do Naruto, so do I. Your father was one of the greatest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I want you to go down to hospital, your friend needs you, when he got here all he was asking for was you, that he needed to speak to right away, that it was important. Naruto left the hokage office and went to the hospital to see Sasuke, to his friend that evidently so desperately needed him.

Naruto arrived at the hospital in about 5 minutes from the time he left Tsunade's office. He asked the nurse where Sasuke Uchiha was at. She gave him the room number and sasuke walked down the hallway toward Sasuke's room. He soon reached Sasuke's room and entered to see sasuke lying on the bed with bandages around his chest and bruises all over his body. Naruto just looked at him and he noticed Naruto standing there so sasuke motioned for him to come over and take the seat next to his bed. "Naruto there is something we need to discuss, something very important. It involves why I left the village and why I came back all these years later." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head and showed him everything he's ever seen and done, none of which he was ever proud of. All the pain, the sadness that sasuke felt these many moons, Naruto felt. It was too painful to bear. He told sasuke that he wanted to see no more. He now understood why sasuke left and that right there was enough reason to leave the village. "Sasuke, you need to sleep I'll see you in the morning ok?" Naruto told his friend and got up to leave sasuke nodded. Naruto walked back to the namikaze estate. He did as his father instructed and went into their room and looked in the top drawer of the bedside table and found specially made three pronged kunai that his father designed and also his father's chakra blades **[A.N: They look like Asuma sensei's]**. He decided it was time that he goes to sleep so he went up to his room on the 3rd floor, 2nd door on the right. He lay there for a few minutes thinking about all the things that happened today.

**Well then there is Ch. 2 folks I hope to** **Ch. 3 up by Sunday then from there I will start doing one every week, like I said before they will probably be on Thursdays or Wednesdays depending on what exactly it is I'm doing at the moment. Well my wisdom for this chapter is that no greatness comes without failure and no failure comes without try and no try comes without faith. You must have faith in yourself to try something new. Well guys that's all I have for this chapter. As I've said in the past any questions or comments you can reach me directly at the PM Inbox but always review. This is D.T.K signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's good? Sorry about not updating but I've been having some personal issues but I'm back. This is the last chapter of the intros and the rest of the story will go into more detail, the chapters will also be considerably longer than they were here. Guys I really appreciate the reviews I got from some of you, and the amount of people who added me to author alert and story alert is phenomenal It makes me feel like an accomplished writer know what I mean? Anyway this chapter will focus on one of the OCs I have in store for you guys, oh and for those of you who are wondering I've had people message me and ask why I named the kyuubi what I did, the word Tsudzurao in Japanese means nine tails. Anyhow guys time to get on with the story.**

**Ch. 3**

It was a dark and stormy night, but then again it was always like this in Kirigakure. One girl was sitting by herself under an awning trying to shield her from the rain. She had nowhere to go, her father was dead at the hands of Orochimaru and her mother died when she was a baby. On top of that she tried to enroll in the ninja academy but the kids teased her because of what she was. The girl's name is Namizake and she is a hanyou with sapphire colored hair and eyes.

She decided enough was enough she couldn't take it anymore. She gathered up the remainder of her things and left the village, she just couldn't take people hating her, and she didn't even know why she was hated just because she was a hanyou? She just left the village not knowing where to go or who to see so she kept running never looking back.

'_What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?' _ Was all Namizake could think about while she ran. It seemed like days before she reached a land that she knew was known as the land of fire, her father had told her about it, he also told her that the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox lived within this land. She ran and ran until she decided she could run no more and rested by a tree, little did she know that a boy was training not too far away a boy with spikey blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes. This boy noticed her and walked over to her.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Naruto asked Namizake. They just stared blankly at each other until Namizake decided to break the silence.

"M-My name is Namizake and I came from Kirigakure, I ran away from my home because I have no one to go back to and the kids at school teased me and the villagers hated me for what I was. You see I am a Hanyou so people think I'm an abomination, they shunned me for being different." Namizake told Naruto

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I too have been shunned for what I am, I've been shunned my whole life because of what I hold inside me, you see Namizake I hold the nine tailed demon fox kyuubi no kurame, my father, Minato Namikaze sealed the demon inside me to save the village. Even though the village knows of my lineage they don't care, they just see me as the demon that killed their family and destroyed their homes, and there are only a few people in this world that didn't see me as a monster. "

Naruto and Namizake talked for over an hour until finally Naruto gets up and stretches his muscles.

"Well Namizake I need to take you to the Hokage of Konoha; Tsunade and explain your disposition to her. So you're not a ninja?" Naruto eyed Namizake curiously.

"No Naruto I'm not, I have all the skills to be a ninja but I couldn't take the criticism of the other students so I left the academy before I left the village so I never became a ninja and got my forehead protector." Namizake stared inquisitively at Naruto's forehead protector with the hidden leaf village symbol on it.

"So I take it you like my forehead protector? I remember when I got it after I graduated from the academy. **[A.N: for most of you that don't know, Naruto didn't actually graduate like the other students, Iruka Umino decided to pass him when he performed Kage Bushin No Jutsu or "the multi shadow clone jutsu."] **Then I was put into a team which I didn't fit it. I felt so left out, so alone.

"Naruto I know what you mean, I don't like it either. We are treated horribly, I felt like I had it rough even though I'm just a hanyou, but you have it worst out of the both of us. I feel bad for the way people blame you for things that aren't your fault."

"You get used to it, but for now it's time that I take you to Tsunade and have her sort this out. Both of them walked in silence back to the village, once they got there both of them got glares that would burn to the inside of your soul though they were used to people glaring at them and getting death threats. They still walked in silence until Namizake saw the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto? Who are those faces that are on the monument?" Namizake asked curiously

"Those are the Hokage of the village the 4th face on the monument is my dad, Minato Namikaze he is also the man who saved the village by sealing the nine tailed fox within me." People kept giving the duo death glares while they made their way to the Hokage tower but neither of them cared because they didn't care what the other villagers had to say to them. The two of them finally made it to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said in her usual bored voice. Both Naruto and Namizake entered Tsunade's office and were surprised to say the least, There in front of them was a mound of paperwork and Tsunade couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Umm Baa-Chan where are you?" Said Naruto calling out for Tsunade but was not at complete awe at what was about to happen. There coming straight for his head was a book that Tsunade hurled at him from behind the stack of papers. Due to Naruto's extensive ninja training he caught the book with ease.

"What did I tell you about calling me…OH and who do you we have here?" Tsunade walked over to Namizake. She eyed the girl with curiosity. "And who might you be?" Tsunade asked Namizake.

"She came to me in when I was training outside the village and told me her story so I immediately thought to bring her to you and have you notified of her presence here in Konoha.

"Wow that's as much responsibility as I've seen you have in year's dobe." Said Sasuke from the back of the room near the door. Naruto's defense mechanism kicked in and he withdrew a kunai from his pouch and turned around quickly to see who it was only to realize that it was Sasuke he turned around placed the kunai back into his pouch.

"Well as I was saying Tsunade, her name is Namizake and she is from Kirigakure, she wishes to become a ninja but they will not allow her to in Kirigakure because of what they saw her as, what people see me as, different. So, I am asking you as a favor to me. Give her the test, if she passes then let her become a ninja of Konoha. Please Baa-Chan I'm asking you as a favor to me.

"Naruto you know as well as I do that being a ninja is more than just passing a written test, tell you what. If she can perform a jutsu that I think is good then I will allow her to take the written test and we will go from there.

**Guys again I cannot express how happy I am that you guys like reading my story. That was the end of the intros and will move on with the rest of the story in the next chapter. My deepest apologies to those of you who think that I am not updating fast enough. I will be doing one every week on probably Thursday or Friday starting next week. We will see what happens to Namizake in the next chapter, until next time guys this is T.D.K07 signing off…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again here's the latest installment of Naruto: The Fox Hokage. First of all guys I hate flamers so If you guys are the type of people that read stories just to criticize their work then there's the door, I cannot and will not stand for that. If you don't like what we write go somewhere else and do that. Also now that my rant is done, guys my story would not be possible if it wasn't for my loyal readers. People like Gen. Gummiebear and Melancholy234, you guys make this story happen, Guys I'm gonna do something I've never done before, the first person to PM me the name of Asuma-sensei's father I will give an honorable mention and I will add a piece to the story that you have written, but first come first serve guys. Ok that's enough of that on to the story**

**Ch. 4**

Naruto just sat there watching Tsunade look Namizake over. She finally decided that it was time to administer the first part of the test.

"Ok Namizake, what is your element? "

"Water, Hokage-sama"

"Please Namizake call me Tsunade, people call me Hokage-sama out of respect even though I don't particularly like it." Tsunade said to the young girl.

So they sat in silence for a few minutes staring awkwardly at each other, until Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Ok Namizake, give me your best jutsu!" Tsunade said to her and she immediately started forming hands signs at a very high rate of speed, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Monkey!

"WATER STYLE: WATER SERPENT JUTSU!" Namizake yelled and the lake that was in training ground 3 erupted and a giant water snake came out of the lake and set its sights on Tsunade and lunged forward. Tsunade saw this coming at her really fast and quickly reacted by jumping out of the way.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Tsunade said and a fire ball shot from her mouth hitting the snake in the face and causing it to burst into steam right in front of her.

'_Hmm, this girl is good, that's a very complex jutsu to perform. It's almost impossible to perform a jutsu like that without immense training and concentration and for her to perform it without even breaking a sweat, that's amazing. Although, Naruto was able to learn Kage Bushin No Jutsu pretty fast and even that is a fairly hard jutsu to learn.'_

"That was very impressive Namizake, very impressive indeed. You, like Naruto are a fast learner and are able to learn complex jutsus relatively easily. The water serpent jutsu was and still is a family jutsu that belongs to the Manako clan but I'm sure you already knew that didn't you Namizake."

"Tsunade, I am a Manako. I am, unfortunately the only surviving member once my father died." Was all she said before she burst into tears, Naruto was quick to notice this and quickly ran to his new friend's aid. "Namizake its ok, it's alright you don't have to cry."

Tsu-chan, is there anything I can do to help this girl? Anything at all?" **[A.N: Guys I decided to go with the name Tsu-chan for the kyuubi because it's shorter and easier to remember, I found that I kept having to look back in previous chapters for the name of the kyuubi, so from now on anytime you hear the Tsu-chan, it's the kyuubi talking, or Naruto is talking directly to her, or he is mentioning her to someone.]**

"**Naruto there really isn't anything you can do for Namizake, let her cry it out, she's been through a lot. What with leaving the village, and her father passing. The best you can do is just be there for her and comfort her; at least she'll know she has one friend in her new home."**

"Tsu-chan, Ba-Chan hasn't decided whether or not to let her in and become a shinobi of the hidden leaf. There's still the written test she must take in order to come a ninja."

Tsunade took notice of him talking to himself. Or she knew who he was talking to, oh yes she knew exactly who it was.

**5 minutes earlier…**

"**Tsunade, can you hear me? It's me Tsudzurao; I need to speak with you. It's about Namizake, Please give her a chance and you've seen what she can do Tsunade. That jutsu alone was enough evidence that she has the capability of being a great ninja of the leaf. Naruto wasn't allowed to be passed when he performed the one clone of himself. It wasn't until Iruka saw what he was capable of; it wasn't until he saw that Naruto taught himself the Kage Bushin no jutsu on his own and within such a short time span that he decided to pass Naruto. You and I both know that she is capable to become a great ninja, even if she is a hanyou."**

"You do have a point, Tsu-chan; she does show the attributes of being a great kunoichi. She, like Naruto have a drive like no other, they strive to do their best every time they do something. They have the ability to push themselves to limits most ninja would see as suicidal but they don't care, they push themselves so far because they want to be accepted, they want to be treated as normal people, because of her skill I have decided to pass her without her taking the written test. Just don't tell Naruto, let him find out when I tell Namizake." Tsunade said through a temporary mind link that connected her to Tsu-chan.

By this time Namizake had stopped crying and was making idle chit chat with Naruto about whether or not her jutsu was good enough to be able to move on to the written test which at this point seemed easy enough because it was just basic ninja knowledge and skills. Everyone was silent while Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention they both looked at her, their eyes gleaming with interest and hope.

"Namizake, your jutsu was outstanding and may I say very powerful but I will not be giving you the written portion of the test…" At this statement both of them were visibly crushed, their hearts ached. Naruto's because he would be losing a potentially amazing friend and Namizake for after all she had done she still was not going to be accepted.

"But Ba-Chan her jutsu was amazing, it even rivals the awesomeness of my multi shadow clone jutsu and Sasuke's fireball jutsu." Naruto said with sadness evident in his voice

"Naruto will you let me finish, I said I won't be giving her the written test, the reason being is that it isn't needed, and her jutsu was amazing. Therefore by the power vested in me; Lady Tsunade Senju I am making you, Manako Namizake a Konoha kunoichi congratulations. Heh you may even be better than Naruto's father and by extension, Naruto himself." Namizake let out a small giggle at the joke. Naruto however didn't take it that way.

"HEY BA-CHAN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNEW MY DAD OR NOT I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LET YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY." Naruto shouted at the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the Hokage and you will treat me as such. First of all it was just a joke so calm down. Secondly your father wouldn't want you talking to me that way. I knew your father and if he was anything but a hero to this village it was most definitely respectful. Naruto, I know it hurts I know how you used to stay up late at night and go up to the roof of your apartment and look at the stars and wish that they were still here."

"H-how d-did you know that? Were you watching Ba-Chan?" Naruto asked a little hesitantly due to the nature that the answer might be.

"Naruto I've seen you sit on your roof many times before, Sarutobi used to tell me that something was troubling you but he couldn't figure out what it was, then one night someone came to the door of the Hokage office, I answered and it was none other than Tsu-chan. She told us what was troubling you and we immediately understood, Naruto you don't have to dwell on their death, it wasn't your fault, and they did it to protect you. Naruto I along with Sarutobi watched over you since you were a baby. Both of us would have done it in their place if it meant your happiness.

"OK, Ba-Chan I believe you, aside from that I am proud that you got to become a ninja with us Namizake, it'll be really cool having a friend in this cruel world." Naruto said to Namizake.

"It's an honor to become a ninja with one of the five great nations and to be in the presence of such a well-respected woman like Tsunade. I have to say Tsunade; you are very beautiful for your age."

They all sat there making idle chit chat with each other for the better part of an hour. Until Naruto quickly remembered what he had to do tonight.

"SHIT! Hey Ba-Chan what time is it?" Naruto asked Tsunade, she looked at her watch, Naruto it's only 6:30 where are you going?" but before she got an answer Naruto was already almost out the door. He looked back and told Namizake she was welcome to stay at the estate with him seeing as he had plenty of room, until she got on her feet and got a place of her own.

"**Naruto you twit why didn't you remember what today was? You barely told the girl you would take her out for ramen yesterday! How could you already forget?"**Tsu-chan told her jailor as they quickly ran to the estate so Naruto could shower and get ready to take Hinata to Ichiraku's for their date tonight.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound…**

Hinata was just about finished getting ready, the only thing she had to do was finish curling her hair and put on her dress, her nails freshly done along with her toes. She really was a sight for sore eyes. Five minutes passed and her hair was done in curls and flowed down past her shoulders. She gently slipped on the lilac colored dress that she had found one day while shopping and she thought it matched her eyes perfectly. She chose a pair of lilac colored heels that matched the dress. She sat on her bed thinking about what she was going to say to Naruto,

'_Tonight's gonna be the night I ask Naruto-kun out to be my boyfriend. Eeepp I can't wait until then. OH but what if he asks me first? Well either way I wanna be more than just a crush or more than just a girl he likes. I wanna be with him for the rest of my life; everything seems to fit so perfectly when we're together._

**Back at the Namikaze estate…**

**Naruto, Hinata is going to love the way you look I just know it. **Tsu-chan told her jailor.

Naruto had adorned a black tuxedo (The kind with the bow tie) with a white flower that was on the collar of the jacket. He did look absolutely magnificent. He had bought a white corsage courtesy of Tsu-chan; she was the one that told him to buy it. He bought at the Yamanaka flower shop that Ino's parents owned. They were one of the few businesses in Konoha that didn't run him out when he was younger the reason being that Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife (whose name escapes me, I don't even remember if she has one.) didn't see Naruto as a demon or a menace, rather as just any other normal kid.

By this time Naruto was on his way to the Hyuuga compound. Tsu-chan was on Naruto's head in her mini-fox form looking at that sky.

'_**I can't help but feel like I feel the presence of the Ichibi somewhere close to here, maybe Gaara is coming for a visit. I thought he would have to stay in Sunagakure seeing as how he was in line to surpass the current Kazekage. His brother Kankuro was chosen over him in the first place because Kankuro is older and their father would have nothing to do with Gaara what with him being a Jinchuuriki and all. Kankuro didn't have kids and he was ready to step down and give Gaara the position even though he was only about 22 years old.'**_

"**Naruto, can you feel that?"**

"Feel what Tsu-chan?"

"**I can feel Gaara's presence near the village, should we tell Tsunade about it? I don't know if she is fully aware that's coming, maybe Kankuro didn't tell her."**

'I don't know Tsu-chan but I wanna go on the date first then tell Ba-Chan."

Naruto had knocked on Hinata's front door and Hannabi answered. She smiled happily when she saw it was Naruto.He smiled at her and she motioned him in and he took a seat on the couch. As he sat down Hiashi walked into the sitting room.

"Well are you here to pick up Hinata Naruto?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama how did you know?"

"You remind me of your father, we did the exact same thing to Kushina and Minataze."**[A.N; Guys that's just another name I made up on the spot, that isn't her actual name her name is never stated nor is she ever even shown until Shippuden.]**

As soon as they were done making idle chit chat, Hannabi walked down the stairs followed closely by Hinata. Both Hiashi and Naruto's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

"H-hinata, y-you look amazingly beautiful"

"Ha, who has the stutter now Naruto!" Hinata just laughed his shyness but loved his compassion and his friendliness.

"So uhh um shall we go?"

"Yes…"

**Woo, and done. Guys sorry for the late update things are getting pretty crazy here. My Internet was down and then I had to work all week so I hope you don't hate me for this being late. I hope you liked it though guys. As for my author's note at the beginning of the story, if you didn't read it you need to otherwise you won't be able to participate. If you haven't read it yet do so now or forever hold your piece.** **Well until next time guys, remember to R&R if you have questions or suggestions please feel free to inbox me or if you just wanna get to know me do it. I'm out guys T.D.K07 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately, I lost my will to write there for a little while. Mostly due to the fact that I work and I have school (Guys I'm in high school, for all of my colleagues that are either out of high school or are still in high school you know what I'm talking 'bout.) I'm so sorry to all of my readers that really enjoyed my story and are mad that I haven't updated in a while but you need to understand that I may not always have time to write. Not only do I work, I'm in band at my high school so there is a really small window for me to write.**

**Ch.5 **

Naruto led Hinata to Ichiraku's for their date. They sat down at a table that was in the middle of the room, the whole restaurant was dimmed, and most of the light in the room was candlelit. Ayame and Teuchi came from the kitchen and said hello to their favorite costumer and his date. It was cheesy that he brought his date here of all places but Hinata didn't care; as long as she was with Naruto everything would be better. Soon it became a little too quiet for either of their liking so Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Umm Hinata there is something I wanted to tell you, I hope that you can become friends with this girl that I have met, she comes from the village hidden in the mist. She's a really nice person you'll like her."

Naruto mentally slapped himself for being so stupid as to say that.

"Hinata that's not what I meant. I don't feel that way about her. I feel that way about you. You are and always will be the light of my life. I've always liked you even when we were at the Academy together. That day I helped you from those bullies, even though I got my ass kicked I did it to protect you. I did it because I protect those I care for, Hinata I want to be with you forever and ever. That feeling of you being in my arms when we hug makes everything worth it. It's the greatest feeling in the world. I don't care what anyone else says. I just want you!"

Hinata looked at him in utter shock. She didn't know what to say. She just looked at him for at least what had to have been 5 minutes.

"Hinata is something wrong? Look, just forget I said that; let's just go back to eating ok?

"No Naruto, I…. I feel the same way about you. It was always you that I liked being around the most, you mean more to me than most people. You're the one I want to be with, now and forever…"

By this time they had finished eating and Naruto was about to pay when Ayame said for him not to worry it was on the house. Naruto and Hinata walked out of Ichiraku's with big smiles on their faces and holding hands, it was as if the whole world just melted away and nothing was left but the two them together. They were about halfway to the Hyuuga Compound when a couple of rouge ninja from the village hidden in the stones jumped in front of them.

"Well boys look at what we have here, a couple of kids who claim to be ninja. The girl looks like a nice prize, then once we're done with her we can get back to business."

The rest of the ninja cackled and cracked their knuckles. Just as soon as they were done with that statement. The leader got a swift kick to the chin by Naruto whose eyes were now blood red and turned into slits. **[ A.N Oh shit these niggas is gonna die] **The leader got back to his feet and just stared at the boy,

"BOY! Now you DIE! He summoned a group of evil ninja hounds to kill Naruto but Naruto had other plans.

"I'm not about to let you fucking idiots hurt her. You're about to get ass whoopin of a lifetime!"

Naruto charged them but the dogs were already on him, just then a thought popped into his head. '_Why don't we match them, dog for dog? What do you think Tsu-chan?' _

'_**I think it's a great idea!' **_on the inside of Naruto Tsu-chan had this evil, sadistic smile on her face. She was ready for these punks to get their heads ripped off. Naruto focused all his chakra into the idea of becoming a fox; he had practiced on his trip with Jiraya. Naruto landed on his feet, all four of them. He had a shining blonde coat of fur with jets of orange thrown in his teeth were now fangs and his teeth were bared, he was ready to attack. He soon came in contact with the four dogs. The first one tried to bite him in his right shoulder and take out his leg, but Naruto wouldn't have that. With blinding speed he jumped and landed on the other side of the dog and him on the back of the neck ripping a chunk of flesh out. The dog was bleeding profusely and finally collapsed and died from blood loss.

The second dog went on the offensive as well, he went and tried snapping at Naruto's face but that didn't work he used his chakra to block the blow and soon came back and clawed at the dog and ripped his side right open he started bleeding extremely bad and tried to limp away but his body was in too much pain so he got back on his hind legs and lunged at Naruto in a fatal attempt to try and stop him. Naruto quickly jumped and dispatched the second, third, and fourth dog. The ninja leader was now left all alone, not only did the dogs die but Hinata low and behold took out the remaining 3 ninja that were standing there with complete ease. After all, they were both Jonin now and they could handle a couple of rouge ninja, who looked to be no better than Chunin level much less Jonin. The ninja leader seemed to be of at least Jonin level. Still, Naruto would not have anyone mess with the people he cared about.

"Looks like it's just you and me now huh? Well, I'm going to love tearing you apart, piece by piece until you beg for mercy and death."

Naruto only toyed with the man now break limbs and fingers only to cause him small amounts of pain. Until he finally, very slowly ripped the spine out of the rock ninja. He did it slowly as to cause him agonizing pain and suffering. "NO ONE EVER TRIES TO HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Naruto sat and heard his bloodcurdling scream to stop but he didn't, he kept going until his spine was completely out of his body. Hinata couldn't bear to see Naruto this way. This wasn't the same goofy funny sweet knuckle head she knew and loved. This was something totally different; he was more demon than anything else. She, like he knew that even though the demon was out and controlling him, the real Naruto was still in there somewhere. She couldn't take it anymore; she ran to him and hugged him tight, begging him to stop. Would he really kill her because she did this? Would he really lose control one day and kill the one person he loved? NO! Naruto wasn't like that. The real Naruto was in there and she was prepared to fight to the death to bring him back because she couldn't bear to see him like this. She couldn't bear to see this demon take over the blonde that she loved. Naruto's eyes turned from the blood red color they had been to the normal cerulean blue that Hinata had come to love. He hugged her tight as if it were a last embrace.

"Oh hinata I'm so sorry, I lost control and I didn't know what I was doing, please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Naruto went on apologizing for about 10 minutes before there was a brief moment of silence, he looked her in the eyes and leaned in and kissed her with all his passion, his tongue danced with hers in their mouths, showing exactly how much passion was in the kiss. He knew he liked her a lot but he never knew he could feel that way about someone, especially since he had no real knowledge of what love felt like since he had no one to love or be loved by before.

"Hinata let me take you back to the compound ok?"

"Actually Naruto there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yea Hinata? What is it?"

"Ummmm, is it ok if I spend the night with you. I am 18 so I am free to come and go and do as I please, so can I stay with you tonight Naruto?"

How could Naruto really say no to her? He couldn't! so he decided ahh what the hell. So he nodded and they walked past the Hyuuga compound and onward to Naruto's apartment. Once they got there they promptly went into Naruto's room and Naruto began to take off his normal clothes and put on his pajamas. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto's bear chest. She had never seen him that way in the 9 or 10 years she has known him. Since she had nothing to sleep in, Naruto gave her on of his t-shirts for her to sleep in. she started to undress and when she did Naruto was the one blushing. He couldn't help it; her body was so amazing, her curves were exactly right. Her breasts and butt were the perfect size. She had grown so much in the last few years. Soon, they both fell asleep. Naruto on his back, and hinata was sleeping on his chest.

**Guys I'm really very sorry it took me this long to keep up with this story, I've been so busy with everything that I can't keep up. But from now on I promise that I will continue this story as planned without any big gaps in it. I mean a few days aren't bad, but a few months are horrible and I feel terrible about it. Uh on the plus side, I have a girlfriend now, so that means I'll be spending time with her as well. She doesn't know that I write fan fictions and unless she asks, I'm not gonna tell her. But like I said guys I'm really sorry I've so careless as to not put up any new chapters. I should've made time to write and finish but I didn't, I hope you're not so mad that you'll stop reading my story but I know most of you are upset and I understand that. So please forgive me. I will finish this story. I may be down but I'm not out so don't count me out just yet. OH did I forget to mention I'm watching the originally Naruto anime again? It really brings some stuff to light that I wasn't sure about because I forgot it but now it helps me remember some stuff that was pushed to the back of my mind because I hadn't seen it in a while. So until next time guys…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with the latest chapter of the story, and again I'm really very truly sorry for not updating as fast as I should have. So when we last saw them. Naruto and hinata were sleeping in Naruto's apartment together because Hinata claimed to have been able to come and go as she pleases. She is able to so they felt that nothing else matters but them. OK so enough of my blabbing and on to the story. OH! Almost forgot, there will be a lime in this chapter I will mark where it begins and where it ends. Don't hate this is my first lime/lemon ever….**

**Ch.6**

It was in the middle of the night; Naruto was tossing and turning in bed as if to shake himself of a person chasing him, but deep in the subconscious of his head Naruto was in a nightmare he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. He was chasing a couple of ninja for a reason only he could understand; they had taken his daughter, his 6 year old daughter.

He wanted her back, and he was going to get her back by whatever means necessary. Hinata was hot on his heels she was just as prepared to get her daughter back in any way possible. Some of the Jonin from the leaf village were chasing them as well. One of the Jonin shouted at Naruto from a distance, he and hinata had the power of the nine tailed fox for an unknown reason so they were unimaginably fast. The Jonin which included some of the ANBU black ops were yelling at them to stop.

"Lord Hokage you must stop this immediately. You must go back to the village. Let us and the ANBU black ops handle this."

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY KIDNAPPED! THEY KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER SO I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

Just then the commander of the ANBU pushed a burst of chakra through his feet and caught up with Naruto, he had the mask of a wolf and he looked at Naruto through his mask and even though Naruto couldn't see it, the commander was burning with rage just as Naruto was.

"Naruto, I know you want your daughter back just as I want my goddaughter back so I will fight until death with you to get her back."

"Thank you Sasuke I know you will. Hinata and I are very grateful to be friends with someone like you."

But just as the dream had started it ended just as quickly. Naruto awoke with a jolt, he was sweating and panting heavily his shirt was soaked so he had to take it off. Hinata awoke to see Naruto sitting upright in bed, sweating and panting heavily. He just sat there in silence until hinata finally asked him what was wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yea, just had a bad dream was all."

Truth be told, that wasn't all there was to it. Naruto was suffering inside not only because of the dream but because of what will happen tomorrow. It's been a few weeks since Naruto spoke to Tsunade because there was no need for it but tomorrow was the day of Naruto's birth and also the day Tsunade was to resign as Hokage and Naruto to take her place. He walked to the bathroom and rinsed his face in the sink, trying to contemplate what was actually happening tomorrow, he was actually going to become the Rokudaime Hokage, his lifelong dream was about to be fulfilled. He so wished to be like his father, Minato Namikaze the great Yondaime Hokage A.K.A Konoha's Yellow Flash. He sat on the roof of his apartment building and tried to calm himself the only way he knew how. He sat and stared at the stars.

"Father what should I do, I'm not you or even like the old man I don't think I have what it takes to become Hokage but if it is what I was chosen for then so be it. I will fight to the death to prove to the people of this village that I will surpass even you. I will be a great Hokage. I will make you proud to call me your son."

"You know, he is already proud of you Naruto, he really is. I believe that you can become even a greater Hokage than your father."

Naruto turned around with a start only to see Tsunade standing right behind him staring at the stars with him. He gazed at her, was she right? Would he be a greater Hokage than his dad? His dad had single handedly saved the village from a monster, a monster that now resided in Naruto, in the body of Minato and Kushina's only son. The used to be number one knucklehead ninja that Konoha had ever seen. He was no longer that boy.

He was now a man, a man who has a future at being what he always told people he would be. He not only had a future of becoming Hokage but he also had a future with the girl he loved. Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most famous and revered clans of the entire Hidden Leaf village. He had begun to love her when they first met but he never knew how much exactly. HE has only recently realized that He loved her this much. It meant so much to him that he could be with her tonight, because there she was, sitting in one of his t-shirts on his bed. He knew he couldn't keep her waiting so he decided to go inside and try to get some sleep but he couldn't help but smile at Tsunade,

"I will make you proud that you have chosen me as your successor, I am proud to be called Hokage of this village and I will protect it with my life just as you and my father and the old man did."

"That's good to know Naruto I'm glad you see it that way because tomorrow will come and you will have to show that I made the right decision in choosing you and you will have to prove to this village that you deserve the title of Hokage. Prove to them that you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not the nine tailed fox demon even though Tsu-chan isn't bad at all, some of the villagers still bear hatred against you Naruto. It's time you proved to them once and for all that they are wrong and you're not a demon but a person and you will be an amazing Hokage."

After the brief conversation they help Tsunade and Naruto decided to go their separate ways, Naruto back into his apartment and Tsunade back to the Hokage mansion to try and get some sleep. Naruto walked back inside and saw that Hinata had gotten out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He followed her inside and saw that she was standing in front of a mirror so he walked up behind her and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin in the crook of her neck. She looked up only to see that amazing head of golden blonde hair and those cerulean blue eyes looking back at her.

"What are you doing in here Hinata?" Naruto asked her while he was staring at her because he knew it would make her blush.

"I….I was coming in here to wash my face because I couldn't fall back asleep after you left so I thought that some warm water would help me go to sleep."

"Well I'm back now so there is no need to worry because now that I'm here I'm never gonna leave. Hinata I love you, I always have but it took me up until now to realize just how much I did. Trust me when I say this to you. When I become Hokage I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will Naruto, I have faith in the fact that you will become a great Hokage."

'_I also hope that you will be the father of our children someday Naruto, nothing would make me happier than for me to bear your children, well child because I only want one, a girl. I want her to be great like her father in every single way' _

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Naruto was trying to talk to her.

"Hinata, are you listening to me or are you daydreaming again like you always do?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun I was caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that you were talking to me. Wait a minute who do I look like? Shikamaru? I don't sit there and stare at the clouds all damn day!"

"Calm down tiger I was only kidding. Hey wait you called me – Kun, you only tell that to people you really care about."

"Exactly, you do mean a lot to me. So much more than a normal person. I've never felt this way about a person. I've never had a person mean this much to me or I mean this much to a person."

"Hinata, you are the girl that I wanna be with for the rest of my life, you're the girl that I can see myself having kids with. You are my light in the dark, my diamond in the rough, my shining star."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at what Naruto had said, she never realized how much she could actually mean to someone. She glanced up at the wall clock; it was 10:30 P.M.

"Naruto we really should go to bed, you have the ceremony tomorrow, at 11:30 so we need to go to sleep."

"You're right Hinata maybe we should go to bed."

They both laid there in each other's arms until Naruto started to feel hinata get heavy under his grasp, he looked over and she was fast asleep probably dream about him in some way. Naruto soon started to feel his own body get heavy and he too soon fell into a blissful sleep….

**The Next Morning **

Naruto awoke from the sound of Hinata getting up off the bed, since it was a small bed that could barely fit the two of them he noticed as soon as she got up.

"Hinata why are you awake so early its only 7 o'clock?"

Hinata just looked at him she gave him that look, you know! The look that says come join me if you want. Naruto picked up on the hint and followed her into the bathroom…

**Lime starts everyone. It's my first so don't get mad if it sucks ok!**

Naruto walked into the bathroom to find Hinata getting undressed and the shower was running. She looked at him and blushed; he soon took one good look at her body and blushed just as bad as she did.

"What Naruto-kun? You don't like what you see?" She slowly moved her hands down her curves to entice Naruto. Naruto knew what was happening, his growing member was throbbing and yearning to be let out. He soon got close to her and kissed her on the neck, bit and nibbled as he pleased he slowly kissed her neck getting nothing but soft moans and pants for replies as he did so. Hinata was standing so close to him that she could feel the tenting in his pants, she knew he was as ready to take her and she was him so she grabbed his already hard member and jerked it making Naruto groan at the sudden movement. He did want her.

They got in the shower together and proceeded to wash each other, Naruto got down on his knees and proceeded to wash her nether lips with his tongue, swirling around tasting her sweet nectar she had to offer to him. Hinata moaned and panted his name. He soon stuck his finger inside of her and she gasped, this went on for more than 5 minutes until Hinata practically screamed at the top of her lungs…

"Naru….Naruto I'm coming…. I'm coming…. NARUTO!" until she finally just splashed all of her juices all over Naruto's face.

**Lime end…**

**Hey guys I'm gonna have to stop it right there. I hope you liked it. It's my first lime so don't hate me for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Hey guys, it's me Aaron… I need help. In order to keep this particular story going I need people, other writers to come up with stuff to help me out. I have some severe writers block right now and that's why I haven't been posting… I'm really sorry guys. I do need help though and for you people who are interested in helping me out with it then inbox me and we can work from there but if no one can come to help me out then I'm afraid this story will have to be put back into the vault and I won't post anymore chapters so please guys, I need help…**

** -Aaron**


End file.
